Mechanisms for adjusting the length of a strap, referred to herein as strap-length adjusters, are commonly used in belts, for tying down objects, and in adjustable exercise devices. Strap-length adjusters typically provide a gripping force on a strap at fixed positions (as in belt buckles) or at variable positions (using clamping devices). In both cases, the loose strap end protrudes away from the strap-length adjuster. In many instances, it is desirable to keep loose ends from moving by keeping them near the strap. Such devices are referred to as strap keepers. For some mechanisms, the movement of an end of the gripped strap may loosen the mechanism, rendering the mechanism ineffective.
In other instances, there is a possibility of the failure of components of the strap-length adjuster. This may have safety implications, as with, for example, an exercise device having straps to support the weight of the user. The failure of a component of the strap-length adjuster, such as a buckle, for example, may result in a user of the exercise equipment losing his or her balance and falling to the ground. It would be desirable to provide a mechanism that can stop, or at least minimize or slow down, a device from coming apart due to the failure of a component of the device.
There is a need in the art for an apparatus that includes a strap keeper that restrains loose strap ends near a strap-length adjuster. Such an apparatus should be easy to use and should automatically keep close to the strap-length adjuster. There is also a need in the art for an apparatus having a strap-length adjuster that can provide some safety to the user in the event of a failure of the components that support a strap.